


The Magic Word

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Age Play, Ex-Members, Hyung Kink, M/M, Usage of the expression "dady instincts"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun goes to a club to pick up a younger boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on july 4, 2014. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.

Tonight, Sehun is dressed to kill. 

Not that it's hard for Sehun to look good on a night out; no matter what his poor excuse for a best friend may say, he does have a beautiful bodyshape, and manages to look good even in his worn out polka-dot pajamas. What makes tonight different from a regular night is that, this time around, Sehun actually puts effort in picking his best pieces of clothing; his low-waist skinny jeans, his sleeveless button-up, his extremely expensive sneakers he may or may not have stolen from Jongin, the rings and piercings he may or may not have stolen from Zitao. 

Ah, yes, he looks damn hot. In his pride, he parades around the apartment for one hour before heading out.

Zitao snorts at him. Jongin accuses of jacking his swag. Sehun ignores them promptly, and drinks some leftover screwdriver they have on the fridge before finally departing to the club.

Today, he has one goal in mind: celebrate his debut as an adult man. No, it's not his birthday, but it has finally sunk that hey, he's twenty-four years old! He's old! But not too old, and he still has a hot bod! So why not try his hand at picking up some younger lads, fresh out of the high-school closet, at a nearby club? After all, playing the good boy like Zitao does might be fun - and the gifts sure are nice - but Sehun feels unexpectedly drawn to the idea of taking care of someone younger, smaller, and more vulnerable. Having a minx of his own. Sehun has ambitions of being a sugar daddy, someday. (He only needs to find a way to get very rich very fast. Perhaps by leeching off older daddies? One day, he will figure it out.)

The club is colorful, and warm, and not too packed, which is rather pleasant. Still riding the buzz from the screwdriver, clearly made by Jongin judging by the vodka/juice ratio, Sehun takes a look around the bar. It's usually there where people like him and his friends hang around, waiting for someone to pay for a drink and offer a dance. Today, he's picking up one of those, so he slowly approaches the counter, scanning for a face of his liking.

A-ha.

There.

He's small, and that's what attracts Sehun's eyes; how diminutive he looks in comparison with the normal-sized barman, and how his feet, apparently, don't reach the floor from the top of the stool. Flashes of blue and pink lighting illuminate his face, like in a movie, and Jesus, how pretty can a man be? Plump cheeks aren't illegal, nor are round eyes or plump, small lips, but all of them combined might get someone in trouble in some countries around the globe. It's when Sehun catches himself admiring the boy's eyelashes that he realizes he's wasting time; it's no time to admire from afar.

"Can I get you a drink?"

His voice comes out smooth, deep, velvety, and Sehun gives himself a pat on the back for not completely fucking up. Unlike Jongin, whose charm relies on being a bumbling mess, he looks rather ungraceful stumbling over his words. 

The boy looks up at Sehun with wide surprised eyes, and Sehun starts to worry he might be on a fake ID. Is anyone that innocent- and adorable-looking past 18 years of age? Besides Sehun himself. 

"Uh, sure," the boy says finally, flashing Sehun a smile, and Sehun knows, at that moment, that he has hit the jackpot.

 

 

In half an hour, Sehun learns a lot about the boy. First, that his name is Minseok; second, that he's quite good at handling his liquor; third, that he dances like a slut, so, when they hit the floor, they're basically half-grinding half-having a slut-off, since Sehun doesn't know how to dance any other way. All in all, it's fun. And sensuous. Minseok kisses just as slutty as he dances.

After a round of intense dancing and a total of eight cuba-libres, things progress even faster for them. He and Minseok go back to the bar to talk and make out a little, and it's rapidly getting steamy enough for the barman to give them some odd looks when Sehun blurts out a:

"My place or yours?"

Wow, where did that come from? Sehun doesn't even know if it's safe to bring Minseok home, since he doesn't know whether his beastly roommates are out for the night. Are Sehun's latent daddy instincts awakening at last?

"Mine," Minseok purrs, nibbling at Sehun's chin before grabbing his arm and heading out of the club.

 

 

After thoroughly scandalising a cabbie, they finally reach Minseok's apartment; a small, dainty thing, just like Minseok himself and Minseok's fingers, those naughty, naughty fingers, oh no, Sehun's nipples are really sensitive. In an impulse to stop him, Sehun slams Minseok against the wall and pins his hands above his head, and kisses the living daylights out of him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a bad boy you are, Minnie," Sehun whispers into Minseok's ear, and relishes in the delightful gasp Minseok lets out when they grind. "Will you learn to be patient for hyung? Hm? Will you be good for Sehunnie hyung?"

"Mmm _yes_ ," Minseok huffs, cheeks blooming in red as Sehun ruts his crotch against Minseok's own. He can feel Minseok's fingers tracing his erection through his pants, and grins smugly; _yes, baby boy, I got what you want_. "Hyung, please--give it to me, hyung, _please_."

And it's like the words flip a switch inside Sehun's brain. One moment, he's himself, feeling up this tiny beauty against a wall; the other, he's carrying the boy to the bed, feeling like a cocktail of unadultered manliness and adulthood. He had never, ever, ever had such an urge to just eat someone up - mark them good, lick them swollen, make them scream and cry and beg for his cock - like he has when Minseok says the magic words:

"Hyung, hyung, _hyung_ , Sehunnie hyung, please, please..."

So it's a kink, then.

 

 

Sehun isn't even hungover when he wakes up; he takes that as God giving him a pat on the back for learning something new about himself. Blissful in his painless and well-relaxed awakening, Sehun sits up on the bed, taking a look around. The room he sees is well-illuminated, beige and white, and painfully clean. Huh... and improvement from his past one-night-stands.

"Good morning," a voice greets from the door, and Sehun drowsily turns to find Minseok at the door, dressed in boxers and a big t-shirt, with a mug in his hand and a smile on his lips. "Sorry if I ruined your plans of going away without saying anything. Do you want some coffee? I just made some."

"Uh, sure, thanks." Sehun doesn't like coffee, but he doesn't feel like turning it down either. He expects Minseok to go away after hearing his answer, but, instead, the boy walks closer to the bed, frowning as he takes a good look at Sehun's face.

"God, you look so young. You sure don't look like you're older than me." Sehun could've blushed at the fact that Minseok remembers that, but he doesn't, because he's not ashamed. 

"I get that a lot," Sehun assures him. "My friend's friend thought I was in high school."

Minseok laughs, a tiny, adorable sound that melts Sehun's heart a little. Uh-oh, Sehun is starting to inch past the i'd-shove-my-tongue-in-your-butthole boundary of affection. That's the farthest he has ever gotten in the land of hook-ups. 

"But seriously, I'm curious. How old are you?" Minseok inquires, sitting at the bed and taking a sip of his coffee. God, his legs are so pale. So is his neck, true, but his neck is currently maimed (oops) while his legs are still spotless. Sehun should fix that.

"I'm twenty-four," Sehun declares proudly - only to immediately deflate when Minseok snorts into his coffee mug. His smug grin turns into a confused frown as he watches Minseok cough out the coffee, laughing and coughing and wheezing and sneezing all at the same time. "What?"

"Oh, dear--please don't get me wrong," Minseok shakes his hands in dismissal. "But, uh, how old do you think I am?"

Sehun blinks. Is that rethorical? Well, even if it was, Sehun doesn't know what 'rethorical' means. "E...ighteen...?"

Minseok bursts out in laughter once again. Sehun is confused. Also, he feels robbed of his cocktail of manliness and adulthood. Why is Minseok making fun of him?!

"You flatter me, Sehunnie," Minseok gets to his feet, lies the mug onto the bedside table, and crawls atop Sehun to straddle him. Sehun is Officially Confused and Maybe A Little Aroused(?!). "A little more than that."

"Twenty?"

"A little more."

"T...twenty-three?"

"Not so bad," Minseok giggles, lips almost touching Sehun's, and, as much as Sehun hates not being the one on control at the time, he can't bring himself to object when Minseok is so warm on him and smells so _good_. "You're off by mere five years."

Sehun's jaw drops. "You're shitting me."

"I most certainly am not," Minseok rubs his lower lip on Sehun's lips. Sluttily. "But I don't mind your little trick from last night. Thought, I'd like to hear you behaving properly this time, like the sweet dongsaeng I know you are." It happens in a blink of eyes; suddenly, Minseok is no more being a pliant slut on Sehun's lap, and yes pinning Sehun down on the bed with unimaginable force. Where does that strenght come from?! Is Minseok a succubus?? "So, Sehunnie? What do you say?"

This is backfiring, Sehun thinks. This is the exact opposite of what he wanted when he left home last night; and yet, looking into Minseok's eyes, salivating over Minseok's sweet, sweet skin, Sehun can't bring himself to protest, and decides to stop resisting. Minseok feels it, and smirks - doesn't smile, or grin, _smirks_ like the wolf he is below that sheep skin that is his baby face.

"So, Sehun," he whispers, running a finger down Sehun's naked belly. "What's the magic word?"

Sehun shivers, his skin breaking in goosebumps. "H-hyung."

"Good boy."


End file.
